Seasons of Life
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: Sasuke is back and Sakura runs into him when she is thinking. Maybe winter isnt that bad... Stories of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I suck as summaries. Please r&r anyways! More reviews the more stories I will write!
1. Winter

**A/N: I really hope you like my story. At least this time, my twin sister isn't hovering over my shoulder while I write. I've written many stories. I just choose not to post them. Some of them aren't half bad but I get sort of embarrassed. R and R even if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto, but oh well. **

The park that was usually so lonesome now lay cheerful with white blankets of snow. The trees had lost their leaves and were decorated with white drapes. The lake that used to be rocked with calm waves was now frozen and looked like a frosty window. The clear, shiny skies were crowded with gray clouds. Little, white flakes fell from the sky as slowly as a feather.

I sat on the icy bench, bent forward with my face in my hands and pink hair cascading down my back and falling into my face. I stared out into the peaceful world. No fighting was ever going on on Christmas.

He was winter. I was spring. Two opposites but the two couldn't be without the other. Winter kills the old plants and brings a new beginning and spring. Spring melts the snow and grows beautiful flowers of all different colors. Everyone says we are too different, but I feel that that is wrong. Some people say winter symbolizes death, but winter is there to start a new year and a new spring.

When I think of winter, I think of little kids having snowball fights, throwing snow onto each others heads. Snow angles were scattered across the field behind the lake where kids slid and skated over its flat surface. Some kids used chakra blades while others just slid shakily and fell everywhere.

I watched as the world was swallowed into darkness. At night, you could see perfect diamonds glittering in the midnight sky. The little kids that ran around and twirled in the snow were now gone and toasting in their houses in front of a beautiful fire. The only source of light was given by the moon and stars above my pink head.

I stuck my hands inside my pockets and walked down the path to the town. I passed the bench where I was when Sasuke left and where I was asleep when he came back a few months ago.

Flashback

I had fallen asleep staring at the stars on the bench where Sasuke had nocked me out and set me down on. My viridian eyes drooped and swayed until I finally gave in and fell asleep. My hands lay over my heart and a smile across my face.

It was about three o'clock in the morning when I heard the clanking of footsteps on the stony path. I shot up only to see that Sasuke had stopped and hovered above me. He definitely wasn't twelve anymore. He was an even more handsome sixteen years old. His onyx eyes rested on me. They were much softer from when he left four years ago. Sasuke wore his usual black shorts and shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. Black ribbons cascaded down from his arm warmers. No headband was tied across his forehead since Naruto had his forehead protector. His arms and legs were cut and bruised and I wasn't surprised if he had broken bones.

He looked much worse than me. I wore denim hotpants and a red Chinese style shirt with a design of black cherry blossoms on it. My shoes were always the same traditional sandals and my forehead protector was still on the top of my head. My original pink hair had black highlights in it and was still down to my shoulders. The kunai pouch Tenten had given me was on the floor and out of my reach.

I was too sleepy to keep my eyes open and my eyelids finally closed. I lowered myself down, too sleepy to wake up again. I was even too sleepy to wake up from in the two strong arms that were carrying me.

The next morning, I found myself in my own bed and Naruto was calling out to me from beneath my balcony. I was still wearing my clothes from last night so I ran to my balcony and looked over the railing to see my favorite hyperactive knucklehead ninja. He wore the same forehead protector and orange and black outfit.

"Morning, Naruto no baka! What's up?" I yelled down to him.

"Sasuke's back! Tsunade-baa-chan wants us in her office right away!"

I jumped off of the balcony after I grabed my kunai holster and started running. It took Naruto a minute or two to register what happened in his mind and run off to catch her.

End Flashback

I looked down at the stony path I knew so well and ran into something hard.

"OUCH!" I heard a yell come from the other person I had run into. I turned to apologize but it was Sasuke!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Sorry." I mumbled as I got up.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure."

"Will you go on a date with me right now?" I blinked.

"Well?" I blinked again.

"Thought not."

"Sure!"

"It took you long enough." He smirked and held out his arm for me to take.

Who said that winter was bad anyways? We made our way through the snow and off to the coffee shop.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please R and R! I know its not that good but hey I'm really busy. I HAVENT EVEN DONE MY CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT IS?!?!?! Oh well. REVIEW!**


	2. Spring

**A/N: Ok since you SEEM to not have liked that chapter, here is another and I hope you like it! And if you don't review, I won't update! Oh and the song is Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

Spring

It was a very calming spring day in Konoha and, even though it is a normal day, the citizens were bustling themselves eagerly.

"Oh GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!!!!!"

Ok so that was a downright lie. The truth is that it was an Uchiha's wedding day. You guessed it. Sakura's…

"Sakie, you need to calm down. You are going to have a great wedding. YOU WERE MADE FOR SASUKE!" Ino started to raise her voice over the noises of Sakura's panicking. She was breaking everything. Well, she needs a push. It was time to get out of there.

Tenten and Hinata had already gone up the aisle and were waiting for Ino, the maid of honor, and Sakura, the bride. You could hear crashes behind the doors. Sasuke smirked as heads turned and Naruto winced. The other two were looking at Sasuke as if he was insane. He leaned over to them.

"It wouldn't be Sak's style to come in without a grand entrance. I guess she just loves to break stuff."

The doors finally opened and instead of seeing Sakura alone, they saw Ino pulling her by the hair up to the doors. She brushed off her dress and let go of the pink hair, then started down the aisle. It was obvious that Sakura was panicking.

It was an outside wedding but she was coming from inside the Uchiha Compound. There was an amazing garden already in the back for her so she decided to use it. The garden was full of wild flowers, blue bonnets, red paintbrushes, white and black roses, lilies (on the pads in the small stream that ran behind the alter and fell off of rocks that were designed like a mini waterfall), cherry blossom trees, and many more types of plants. Everything was white, black, and red.

Sakura's dress was pure white except that a pattern of cherry blossoms on the end of the dress made from red beads flowed along it giving her hair a brighter look of color. The whole village was there. When your "brother" is the Hokage, you seem to know everyone well. It was spring and the season was shone through the twenty-year-old girl before them. When everyone saw her with a real smile and scared eyes, they started to cry. Tsunade was crying since she was wedding them and messing up Sasuke's hair saying that he didn't know how good she was. Little did everyone know, Sasuke had a special surprise for Sakura. He was going to sing her favorite song.

Everything went as planned and after the vows, Sasuke whispered to Tsunade that he had a surprise. When she let him go ahead with the plan, he took Sakura and pressed her against him with his hands on her waist. She braced herself by putting her arms on his and getting a grip on his arms. She looked up into his mesmerizing onyx orbs with a questioning, frightened look.

"Sakura, I want to sing you a song and not just any song but a song that I know you love and that means more to me that anything." The beat kicked up and he started to sing.

When I see your smile   
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

When he finished, he found that Sakura had her head in his chest and gripping his shirt as if it was life itself.

"Arigato, Sasuke." A muffled voice came out from his chest. Sakura lifted her head and glowed with happiness. Amaya, a little girl that she had met in the hospital who was now the flower girl, looked at them and sighed a BIG sigh which earned her an 'AWWWWWWWWWWW' from everyone in the crowd. (A/N: Amaya is me when I was eight. I did this at Miss Tiffany's wedding and everyone was coming up to me afterwards and pinching my cheek but the flower girl was a four year old and I was the second youngest "Bridesmaid." I am a twin and the oldest so I was 2nd oldest.)

"Well, Sasuke since you are done, you may now kiss my apprentice." Tsunade said, trying to keep Amaya from speaking again and crying at the same time. Amaya was her niece and had blue hair and green eyes. She was the spitting image of Sakura.

Sure enough, spring is Sasuke's favorite season. And it always will be. Even though Sakura's is winter, he will always love his cherry blossom and he loves spring almost as much as her. I wonder why…

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW! PWEAS WIT A PUPPY DOG POWT?**


	3. Summer

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I shouldn't have posted this story because now no one is reviewing… if ya want to read on, review porfavor?**

* * *

Summer

It was a hot summer night and Sasuke had just gotten back from an ANBU mission and he wanted to SLEEP! He had gotten back after a month and was relieved to see his wife of two years had not destroyed the house because of an excessively obnoxious loudmouth blonde.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Sasuke let out another groan as he turned to his beautiful wife with the most captivating eyes. She looked so innocent but her eyes betrayed that feature held in her face. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with one hand as the other one pulled his wife closer to him.

"Sakura... what do you want…?" Sasuke moaned. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He shut his eyes again, as to start to fall asleep again.

"Can I pwease havwe a wittle bwit of watermelon? I love you…" Sakura asked in a seductive tone. Sasuke's eyes instantly shot open. He wished for her pregnancy to be over.

"No."

"PWEASE?"

"NO."

"UCHIHA SASUKE! GET OUT OF BED AND GET YOUR WIFE SOME WATERMELON!"

"Ugg." Sasuke got up out of the cool sheets on his bed and met the humid air and shuffled/tripped down the stairs. He silently stumbled to the refrigerator and took out the other half of the watermelon that was residing in there. Then he went and got a spoon so she could gulp the whole thing down and went back up stairs. _I wish her pregnancy was over already!_ he thought.

When Sasuke got back to the room, he heard a scream and ran to Sakura's side. He ran into their room and saw her in extreme pain and there was water on the bed… UH OH her water broke…

"I spoke to soon…" he muttered to himself. When he found out she was pregnant, Sasuke had packed their bags and called Ino to come and live with them in her third trimester, so Ino had come along with her husband, Shikamaru, and lived there for a while.

Ino rushed into the room and screamed at Sasuke to carry her into the car and she herself would get… Shikamaru to get the bags.

* * *

At the hospital, Sasuke paced around in the waiting room while Ino was with Sakura, coaching her on. Sakura and Sasuke had discussed before that she really didn't want to break his had while she was in labor so they agreed to have all four of her best friends in there with her. Unfortunately, Hinata was also in labor so Ino was with Sakura and Tenten was with Hinata. Tenten, thankfully, was only two months pregnant so she wasnt really showing.

A few hours later, the doctor came in to get Sasuke. He rushed into the room to see Sakura, covered in sweat, holding a little bundle wrapped in cloth.

"It's a boy, Sasu-kun," she said in an exausted whisper.

"What do you want to name it?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha Keiji."

"I love it." Sasuke said as he rested his forhead on hers.

Man, this was a great summer...


End file.
